ButterFlies in Her Stomach
by Allison-Song-Wholocked-307
Summary: River Song finds herself pregnant with the eleventh doctor's child, it is going to be hard to carry, and even harder to deliver the child since it is mainly Timelord. Even the doctor is worried about the child's and River's survival. Will both her and the child even be able to live past the child's birth? REVIEWS ARE LOVED ALMOST AS MUCH AS ALEX KINGSTON! R & R please! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**_Butterflies in Her Stomach_**

River and the doctor had been travelling linear for two weeks now. Two weeks ago they both received a goodbye from the ones dear to both of their hearts, they said goodbye to Amelia Pond and Rory Williams. They both were still pretty upset about and depressed. They slept together every night, but every morning he would be back in the TARDIS console room long before she ever woke. Only once in the two weeks did they make love.

It was night right after Manhattan. They had made love countless time, but this time was different. He clung on to her so tightly, as if he was afraid that she would fade away like her parents. She could feel his love, like warmth coming from a fire. He was so passionate, unlike any time before. Usually when they made love it was rough, and they both couldn't get enough of each other. He was always gentle with her, but never before had he been that gentle. The doctor treated River like she was fragile, and could break any second.

But, they rarely saw each other during the days. He spent the time dinking and playing with the TARDIS controls and systems. Sometimes, she would feel a large shudder and an explosion. After the accident he would always come into their room and make sure she was alright.

River, on the other hand, would either spend her days in bed or in the bathroom. She would often vomit at least five times a day, and the time she didn't spend vomiting, she had a massive headache and was lying in bed. The only time she could ever drift back to sleep is when he was with her.

She didn't know what was wrong with her, Timelords usually don't get sick. She didn't dare tell the doctor about how she felt, he had enough to worry and stress about for now. She never had an appetite anymore. She had been vomiting for three days, and hasn't eaten a thing for two of them.

River would sometimes feel a bit dizzy and woozy. She just assumed it was her not eating anything and just lie back down in bed. She would also feel this slight tingling sensation in her stomach every once and a while. It sort of felt like butterflies in her stomach, but stronger.

It was nearing ten on a Tuesday night. The doctor was starting to head to their room. He softly knocks on the door, and within seconds River is there to greet him. She misses him gravely during the days, he smiles at her.

"Hello Sweetie." She says with her trademark smirk.

He smiles and says, "So Professor Song, what have you been up to today?"

"Oh the usual stuff." She flirts, but all of the sudden she feels a wave of nausea overcome her. She sprints to the bathroom at incredible speed.

She hunches down in her usual position and vomit begins to leak out of her mouth. The doctor is by her side almost instantly. He holds back her hair and rubs her back. River's throat burns from the acid that comes up with the vomit.

She had been vomiting for at least a minute now and the doctor was starting to get worried. He stared thought about what could be wrong with her, was she ill? But Timelords don't get sick. Or do they?

The vomit pouring from River's mouth slowed down. When she was finished the doctor released her hair from his grasp. Although she knew leaning her head on the toilet seat is very unsanitary, she did it anyways. The seat was hard and cold on her head, but it was comfy.

The doctor stood up and filled a cup with water for her to drink. He walked over towards her and sat down on his knees. He held the cup out for her to take, and she did. River gulped the water down quickly, it soothed her headache momentarily. She set the glass down on the tile floor, and looked over at the doctor.

Her eyes looked in so much pain, it broke his hearts. Her beautiful green eyes never lied. He could tell every emotion that she was feeling, just by looking at her eyes. He knew as a fact that her eyes are the most beautiful things in the universe.

She was beginning to tear up slightly. He noticed this so he opened up his arms to invite her into an embrace. She practically flew and latched onto the doctor.

"Hey, don't cry River. It is alright." He attempted to calm her.

River just continued to sob louder and louder. He could feel the shoulder of his shirt becoming saturated in her tears. He moved his legs and sat cross legged. She moved into a position on him and practically sat on his lap, he didn't mind though. The doctor wrapped his arm around her body; he leaned down and softly kissed her forehead. She gave a slight smile at this. He wiped away her tears with his spare arm.

He ever so kindly asked her, "River, what's wrong?"

She shrugged her shoulders and replied, "I really don't know what is."

He looked at her with a worrisome look plastered on his defined face.

"Do you know how long you have been vomiting?"

River sighed and looked at the floor. She had been vomiting for nearly two weeks now, it was the first time he had saw her vomit, she had not wanted to do a Med Scan because the doctor would have figured out that she had done one and panicked. He had enough to worry and stress about, and possibly even be sad about.

She replied just above a whisper and mumbled, "Nearly two weeks."

His eyes widened. He sighed and kindly asked her, "Why didn't you tell me after you vomited the first time, you know that Timelords usually don't get sick?"

She looked into his eyes she gulped, "I thought you had enough to worry about and stress over already."

He looked into her eyes and realized what she was referring to, Amy and Rory. The doctor's eyes started to feel wet. A single fat tear rolled down his cheek. Her hand moved to it and wiped it away, he gave a slight smile about her. He had worried more about his feelings than her own personal health.

"But you were, are ill. That is more important than my feelings anyway River." He apologized.

"No it isn't sweetie." She ran her fingers over his strong defined cheek bones. He wrapped his other arm around her and scooped her up.

"Where are we going Husband?" she said.

"To the Med Bay, Wife." He mimicked and sang back to her.

They had no clue what was wrong with her, but they soon were about to find out.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

"No, Doctor please don't." she whined. They were heading towards the Med Bay and she didn't want a Med Scan, he had enough to worry about already.

He replied with, "Why not?"

She sighed and lied, "Because I don't want one, at least not yet."

"River, you will feel a lot better if we can figure out what is wrong and fix it."

"But I don't want one!" she nearly yelled at him. The Doctor was shocked with her behavior, what had gotten into her? He stopped in the middle of the TARDIS hall and stared at her. River's eyes began to tear up. He was still staring at her, was she having mood swings or something?

She started to cry softly, he leaned down and kissed her cheek and said, "Hey, it's alright, we can wait to do a Med Scan until morning if you really want."

She slightly nodded her head yes. The Doctor turned around and walked back towards their bedroom.

When they entered the room he placed her down on the bed. He looked over at the TARDIS clock, that was just their so they felt like there was actually a time system, even though they were in deep space, and it read 10:32 PM. He usually was just heading into their room at this time, he is glad he decided to come early.

River looked exhausted; her eyes watched the Doctor's every movement.

River looked at him big sad eyes. He walked to the bed and sat beside her, she moved her hand up to his neck. The Doctor wrapped his arm around her and she automatically relaxed in his arms.

He kissed the top of her head and then pressed his face down into her soft curly hair, he sighed loudly.

"Sweetie?" she asked.

"Yes, River?"

"How about if I don't feel better by tomorrow morning you can do a Med Scan?"

He sighed and shook his head yes, he smiled at her, but River, in her mind, was planning on giving herself a Med Scan tonight.

River faked a loud yawn. The Doctor looked partially startled, but then noticed that she must be feeling tired. She lay down on the bed and he followed her down.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around River. He kissed her on the forehead and said, "River, I love you so much, and I promise everything is going to be okay."

She smiled and whispered, "I love you too."

She closed her eyes and pretended to fall asleep. The Doctor closed his and actually fell asleep.

After the Doctor fell asleep River sat patiently for thirty minutes and then shimmed out of his arms and crawled out of the bed. The walked to the TARDIS console room and then into the Med Bay.

She sat down on the pure white bed and commanded to the TARDIS, "General Medical Scan on Melody Pond." It took about ten minutes, but then an image appeared on the screen. It appeared to be an Ultra-Sound. It looked like a baby.

River gasped loudly and placed her hand on her stomach, "No."

Tears started to roll down her face; she knew she wasn't supposed to be pregnant. Future her would have mentioned something about her being pregnant in their, well her, diary.

More and more tears rolled down her cheeks. She stared at the screen, and noticed a little paragraph to the side, on the screen it read

**Melody Pond**

**2 weeks pregnant**

**Baby girl**

She gave a slight smile at the last bit, it was a girl. A girl that would be part her, and part Doctor. It seemed wonderful, but their child could be taken away, like she was from her parents.

She wondered how they would react to the news, Amy would probably be happy for them and give the Doctor a huge bear hug. On the other hand, Rory most likely would have stabbed the Doctor with his Roman sword for getting his daughter pregnant.

But they would never know.

She wondered how he would react, would he bad happy, mad at her for bringing their daughter into this universe, or maybe even sad about what could happen to their daughter.

She didn't know. All she knew is that the sooner she told him about their daughter the better.

River decided that she was going to wake the Doctor once she got into their room.

She walked into the doorway, but all of the sudden a massive wave of pain ran through her stomach. She must have shrieked or yelled because he was up instantly.

"River?!" he yelled out.

She grasped he stomach so tightly. The Doctor ran to her side and lifted her in his strong arms.

She pressed her face into his shoulder. He was practically running down the hallway to the Med Bay. He set her down on the bed and yelled aloud to the TARDIS, "Medical Scan on Melody Pond!" he knew it would take a few minutes for the scan to work so attempted to calm her.

"River? River! Say what's wrong so I can help, yeah? What's wrong Melody?" he kindly asked her, a few tears began to roll down his face, he didn't know what to do. He took her hand in his, she grasped his hand so tightly he thought it was going to fall off.

"Ppp-pp-p-" she stuttered on a p.

"River?" his eyes lighted with a new hope, "Um, um, what's wrong, oh, pirates?"

She shook her head no.

"Pain?" he asked, she gave him a harsh look.

"I am trying my best dear. Proamonian?" she gave him a confused look.

"Um, River come on help me out here, um, pineapple? People? Prince? Planet? Pacific? Paw? Pizza? Pi? River! What?!" he nearly yelled out in worry.

She tried speaking again and got even further stuttering, "ppp-rrr-ee-"

"Oh! I know, preposition?!" he said with confidence.

She shook her head no, and rolled her eyes. Honestly, he can be so stupid sometimes.

River took the Doctor's hand and moved it to her stomach, just below her naval.

His eyes got wide and it was his turn to stutter, "Ppp-r-ee-gg-n-ant?" She shook her head yes and started crying.


End file.
